Draco's Seventh Year
by xmissprissx0789
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts Draco is shunned by most of his classmates. All except one, Miss Hermione Grainger whom he shares the Head Boy/Girl Common Room. Dramione Draco Hermione pairing


**I do not own any characters or places the Harry Potter series. I have simply taken my own creative liberties with the places and characters created by JK Rowling. With that said I did however draw the picture that is attached to the story. Please enjoy. Any and all reviews will be appreciated!**

Draco sat morosely under a tree by the lake watching the giant squid lay just under the surface of the water. The morning was crisp and lonely but Draco preferred the solitude. He was in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry now but found this year startlingly different from the previous years although not altogether unexpected. For the whole of his life he had taken pride in being a Pureblood Wizard and detested Muggles, half-bloods, and muggle born witches and wizards that he had so often call Mudbloods. He had even gone as far as being branded as a Death Eater by Lord Voldemort. His views had drastically changed after spending 2 years under The Dark Lords command. He had been asked and done despicable things and despised himself for it. Despite his change of heart his classmates on the whole had not forgiven him. The Slytherin students hated him for denouncing Lord Voldemort after the Battle of Hogwarts and the rest of the student body continued to stare contemptuously at him as he walked through the corridors for joining the dark side in the first place.

In the summer before school had started when he had received his letter for Hogwarts he had been astounded to learn he had been named Head Boy. He had gone to the Head Mistresses office on the first day of school to speak to Professor McGonagall thinking there must have been a mistake. She didn't seem at all surprised by his questions but simply told him she had faith in him and knew he could redeem himself now that he was no longer under the influence of his father who was currently residing in Azkaban Prison. Being the Head Boy did have its perks of course. He now had his own room and shared a bathroom and common room with only one other, the Head Girl.

Through the haze of unpleasant memories he hadn't realized he had left the lakeside tree and found himself standing before the portrait guarding the entrance to the Head Boy and Girl common room. "Do you have the password or not boy?" called the man in the painting. "Acromantula" mumbled Draco and the portrait swung open to reveal a small common room. A fire was slowly crackling in the fireplace and sitting directly in front of it was Hermione with books open around her and a shiny Head Girl badge pinned to her chest. She looked up at the sound of his foot step and said "Good morning." "Morning" he responded as he made his way to his bedroom. "I'm going down to the Great Hall for breakfast do you want me to bring you anything back?" "No thank you" he replied and shut his bedroom door behind him.

He sat on his bed with his face in his hands. "How can she be so nice to me?" he thought. "I was awful to her." He remembered seeing Hermione laying on the floor of his home, his Aunt Bella straddling her… torturing her for information. Hermione's screams seemed to echo in his ears. He stood up quickly. He did not want to remember that. He rushed to the bathroom, turned on the sink, and splashed himself with water. Leaning over the sink he looked up at his reflection in the mirror and hated himself. As he stood upright he realized in the process of heading on the building panic attack in his chest he had spilled water down his front. He slowly undressed and stepped in to the shower turning the faucet and enjoying the hot stream of water cascading down his body causing the room to fill with steam. He uncorked his bath potion and pored a small amount into his hand. As he began massaging his head he felt himself beginning to calm But he wished he could altogether forget the awfulness that he had witnessed that day.

If he was being honest with himself he had found himself thinking of Hermione quite a lot. She was no long the awkward, buck toothed, bushy haired girl from his childhood but a tall, thin, beautifully proportioned woman. She was still smart and bookish, and he figured that would never change but she was mature and elegant now. She had been so kind to him since the start of term and he had been too ashamed of himself to actually sit down and have a conversation with her. Moreover he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

Just then Draco heard a muffled cry come from just beyond the bathroom door before it was violently swung open. Hermione let out a cry of surprise not realizing the bathroom had been occupied. Draco stuck his head out of the shower stall dripping water onto the floor just in time to see Hermione's face streaked with tears. She turned quickly to leave saying "I'm sorry" through a sob as she ran out of the bathroom. Draco stood transfixed staring at the open doorway his stomach clenched in agony. The last time he heard her cry, "No! Don't let you mind go there." he told himself. This time he wasn't going to stand on the side lines as she was hurting. He had to help. Maybe McGonagall was right. Maybe this was his first step towards redemption.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a black towel around his waist. He made his way to Hermione's room and knocked lightly on the door. The door creaked open a few inches and he saw Hermione curled in a ball on her bed hugging her pillow. A vision of her laying on the floor in his house flashed through his mind and he winced and shook his head. He walked through the door way right up to the edge of her bed. With her back turned to him he sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly placed a hand on her waist. "What happened Hermione?" he whispered. He listened as her sobs slowly faded and her breathing slowed. She rolled over onto her back and took in the sight that was Draco Malfoy setting on her bed wearing nothing but a towel dripping and glistening with water. She took a deep shuttering breath and began to explain. "Ron and I have been a bit rocky for a while now. I decided to end it weeks ago but haven't been able to bring myself to do it. I don't love him but I still care about him and didn't want to hurt him. Anyway we had a row at breakfast and I told him I didn't think we should see each other anymore. He stood up and started screaming at me in front of the entire Great Hall saying I was stuck up and being Head Girl has gone to my head because all I care about is homework, following the rules, and S.P.E.W. I was mortified. Everybody was staring at me laughing. I've never been more humiliated." Draco gently place two fingers under her chin and lifted it until their eyes met. "I understand. I have people staring at me every day. I know I brought it on myself but it hurts and you're right it is humiliating but it will get better… I think I know something that will make you feel better."

Hermione looked up into his calm gray eyes with curiosity and saw something in them she hadn't seen before but wasn't quite sure what it was. He stood up and took her hands sliding her off of the bed. He led her into the bathroom and began filling the tub with water. There were three separate faucets in this tub. One spilled steamy water, another poured bubbles, and the last dribbled sweet smelling perfume. Hermione stood back amazed at his gesture. It was true that since the start of term Draco had stopped calling her names but he had almost completely stopped talking to her altogether and this act of chivalry was alarming but very much so appreciated. Draco turned from the bath, standing in front of Hermione their mouths only an inch apart he said "hands up" and she nervously obeyed. He reached for the bottom of her pale purple shirt and pulled it over her head revealing a simple white lace bra. He looked up from her chest and watched a rosy blush appeared on her cheeks. He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and unfastened the button of her jeans slowly sliding them down her thighs. She stepped out of them kicking the crumpled pile of fabric aside. Draco was surprised to see she was wearing matching panties, sexy white lace hipsters that reveled the bottom of her cheeks setting perfectly round atop her long legs. He skillfully unfastened her bra then slid her panties down letting them both fall to the floor. He rested his hands on her hips walking her to the bath. She slowly stepped in and thinking she could not be more surprised than she already was she was instantly proven wrong as she felt Draco step in behind her.

When Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Draco's towel laying on the bathroom floor and her stomach clenched with excitement knowing his naked body was inches away from hers. He slid down into the hot soapy water and grasping her hips lowered her to sit between his legs. She leaned back against his warm chest feeling it rise and fall and enjoying how comfortable and natural this all felt. Draco reached out and grabbed a wash cloth setting on the edge of the tub and dipped it in the water. He drew it out and slowly began washing Hermione's soft skin. He ran the rag over her shoulder to her collar bone. She laid her head back against his shoulder and he ran a hand threw her hair. He slowly kissed her neck as he ran the cloth down to her breast. She shivered and a sly smile appeared on his lips. He dropped the rag into the water and felt her bare breast in his hand. She arched her back in response and he took her earlobe into his mouth applying the slightest pressure with his teeth. Releasing her hair he moved his hand down to grasp her other breast. He pinned her hard nipples between his index fingers and thumbs and pinched as he watched her legs part slightly and a moan escaped her lips.

She had never felt so aroused before but with Draco's hot breath in her ear, his hands kneading her breasts, and his erection pressed hard against her back she was more content than she had been in months. Feeling daring she stood and slowly turned to look down on her once enemy and soon to be lover. He sat there in the steamy water looking up at a dripping we completely nude Hermione and he ached to be inside her. She lowered herself into his lap and he place one are around her lower back and the other on her cheek. They sat there staring into each other's eyes before Draco leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. He kissed her slowly but passionately until they broke away panting. With surprising strength he lifted her into his arms as he stood and stepped out of the bath. He carried her to the middle of the common room picking up his wand from the backroom counter as he went.

He lowered Hermione to her feet and raised his wand reciting a quick non-verbal spell in his head and several blankets and pillows appeared on the floor in front of the fireplace along with a large bowl of strawberries, a bottle of Elf made wine, and two goblets. Hermione stared at the wine skeptically raising an eye brow to look at Draco. He carefully lifted her from the floor wrapping her legs around his hips feeling the soft skin between her legs pressed against his throbbing member. He leaned in to reassure her "Don't worry I paid an elf to make it for me." With that she pressed her lips firmly to his and kissed him ferociously. He laid her down on the pillows breaking away from the kiss to bite her shoulder and she let out a cry grinding her hips against his. He trailed kisses down her chest then grasping her breast slowly ran this tongue around her nipple as she grinned in delight. He moved over to her other breast placing her whole nipple in his mouth and sucking hard before applying pressure with his teeth. She squirmed underneath him heat boiling under her skin and feeling the slippery moisture pool between her thighs.

He trailed more kisses down her stomach. Sliding am arm under her he lifted her bottom from the floor and slid a pillow under her raising hips. She looked up at him kneeling before her as he placed his hands on her knees spreading her legs. That same sly smile broke across his face as he lowered himself to kiss her inner thigh never breaking eye contact. She blushed when his slow kissing came right up to her sex and she bit down tantalizingly on her lower lip. He parted the small folds of skin and marveled at how beautifully pink she was. He ran his tongue from her opening to her clit lingering there sending waves of pleasure pulsing through her body. She leaned her head back moaning and lifted her hips to meet his mouth. He continued licking her slowly building anticipation then surprising her when he began flicking his tongue repeatedly like a snake over her clit. She felt that familiar ball of energy behind her belly button growling, only familiar from secretly touching herself at night. Certainly Ron had never brought her to this feeling. The intensity grew unbearable and hearing Hermione's panting growing fast Draco lock his lips around her clit and sucked. She screamed out "Draco!" as she came undone. She was panting and gasping as a trickle of thick sweet liquid ran from her sex and Draco quickly licked her opening enjoying her taste. She lay still reeling from her explosive orgasm.

Her eyes opened widely when she looked up to find Draco once again on his knees, kneeling between her legs. This time however he had his knees where tucked under his thighs and his erection lay resting against her stomach. He was so much bigger than she had imagined, a whole nine.. maybe ten inches. She slowly let her eyes wander up taking in the rest of him. His smooth pale skin was glowing orange in the light of the fire with each muscle in strong definition but sleek and not bulky like Victor had been. She finally pulled her gaze to meet his. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. He had to ask, he needed to be a source of comfort to her, not regret. She looked deep into his eyes and shook her head. His face fell and she replied "Draco I don't want this. I NEED this. I need YOU." And with that a brilliant smile sprang across his face. She had never seen him look so happy before. He grasped the tip of his erection and slowly slid it inside of her. She winced a little at his girth, growing used to his size. He let out a deep husky groan of pleasure as the tight walls of her pussy pressed hard around him. Slowly he began pumping his hips as her winces quickly became moans of satisfaction. He picked up the pace and intensity as she started calling his name. Like the track of a disk skipping over and over her walls closed around him repeatedly pushing him over the edge. He grunted out her name with few last hard thrusts and came inside her.

He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him still feeling him inside her as he lay panting on top of her chest. He finally rolled over onto his back. Hermione sat up and poured them both a glass of wine and handed one to Draco. "Thank you" she said with a smirk on her face. He raised his eyebrow in question. "You were right. That did make me feel better." They both took a long drink from their goblets. Draco pulled her toward him and they laid back sleepy, full of sex and wine. With her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her he whispered "Hermione?" "Hmm" she mumbled sleepily. "I need you too".


End file.
